It is frequently desirable to provide means for positively locking a knife or other tool in a sheath. Commonly available designs providing such function include sheaths with straps having snap lock fasteners to engage the handle of the knife or tool. Other systems are illustrated in my co-pending application Ser. No.: 115,059 filed Oct. 30, 1987. As pointed out in my co-pending application, these systems are not altogether satisfactory, especially when such tools, knives and sheaths must be used under adverse environmental conditions. Certain considerations are particularly important when the knife or tool is used in underwater environments such as a scuba diver might encounter. Under such circumstances, the system must provide means for easy insertion and securing of the knife or tool in the sheath while also providing means for quick release.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for securing a knife in a sheath with components of the securing mechanism in part formed by the sheath and in part formed by the knife or tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for adapting a knife, previously designed for insertion in only one orientation into a locked position in a sheath to an arrangement in which the knife or tool may be inserted and secured in a sheath in two orientations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means for interlocking, in a sheath, a tool or knife with either surface of the tool or knife facing outwardly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for disassembling, cleaning and replacing an interlocking mechanism for a knife and sheath.